


Go Down Swinging

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Cage Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It’s amazing, truly, that the man it still on his feet, because that’s the third shot he’s taken to the same <i>supposedly </i>sensitive part of his jaw, the spot guaranteed to put even the strongest man on the floor, and he’s still fighting.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Go Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabflyingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/gifts).



> This was a fill for SWAG, the original prompt by my good friend [Alistair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox). Original Prompt: [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4403.html?thread=1195315#cmt1195315)

Iwaizumi feels his knuckle crack as it hits Daichi square in the jaw. It’s amazing, truly, that the man it still on his feet, because that’s the third shot he’s taken to the same _supposedly_ sensitive part of his jaw, the spot guaranteed to put even the strongest man on the floor, and he’s still fighting. 

Daichi moves forward, a jab with his left hand and then a follow up with his right and Iwaizumi dodges back out of his way. They’ve both got power in their punches, but Daichi is looking invincible and Iwaizumi isn’t sure how many more hits he can take. 

The crowd around them boos, angry that Iwaizumi robbed them of a potential blood spatter by not letting himself get pummeled. He wants to yell something at the crowd, to tell them to shut the fuck up because he doesn’t see any of _them_ in the cage, but he keeps his mouth closed and focuses back on the competitor in front of him. 

His knuckle is still throbbing and as familiar as he is with broken hands, he can tell it’s at least fractured. He’ll have to hit carefully if he doesn’t want to fuck it up even worse. He keeps his fists high, in front of his chin and Daichi moves in again in rare offensive strategy. Iwaizumi takes one punch to his forearm, moving with it to duck some of the force behind it and he hardly feels it. 

He side steps, using some of the momentum from Daichi’s own punch to reposition himself and throws an uppercut with his not-broken left hand. It misses the mark, but still hits Daichi in the chest, just below the collarbone and he staggers slightly. Iwaizumi thinks that may be the first sign of weakness he’s seen all fight. 

He takes full advantage: stepping in closer and throwing another punch, this time with his right, and ignoring the pain when it slams against Daichi’s ribs. Daichi is still blocking, but he’s protecting his chin and not his waist so Iwaizumi loads up on the body shots, one punch, then another, all aimed at Daichi’s ribs until Daichi’s quick cross almost catches him on the chin and he stumbles back while dodging. 

That was a close one, a shot like that to his jaw could have taken him down, and if Iwaizumi is knocked out it doesn’t matter how many cracked ribs Daichi ends up with, he’ll still be the winner. He bounces back inside, keeping his fists high but his legs wide. They’re both moving defensively now and Iwaizumi can see Daichi is much better at it. He may not have the same power as Iwaizumi, but the man knows how to move, and protecting the way he does usually allows him to outlast most opponents. 

Iwaizumi, however, isn’t most opponents, and while they are both breathing heavily, he isn’t overly tired and he knows Daichi isn’t either. They watch each other, circling cautiously and looking for opening. 

He sees the weakness in Daichi’s cover just as Daichi notices his own weakness and when Iwaizumi steps in, throwing a feint towards his jaw and then recovering with an uppercut straight to Daichi’s sternum his attempt to compensate for the weakness leaves him off balance and he falls from the force of the punch, gasping at the way the wind was knocked out of him. 

“Done yet?” Iwaizumi takes the chance to call, probably a little too smug, but he’s feeling good. 

“You wish.” Daichi spits, and pulls himself to his feet.


End file.
